Castlevania Sonata of Sadness
by Vampiric58
Summary: The year is 2058, set 22 years after the events of 2036. Alucard has gone missing, and its up to the grandchildren of Dracula, and the son of Julius to find him. But when bad comes to worse with a re-risen castle in Romania, will Midna, Drake, Topaz, and the others be able to fight off the demons and save Alucard from this darkness? Rated T. All credit goes to respective owners.


In the black of night, in the country side of Romania, there was only a man. Running faster than the wind, the man's silhouette wasn't even visible. He had come so far, flying across the ocean on his black gryphon, who faithfully followed him in the midnight sky, and running across Asia in less than a day. This man was fast, and his journey is almost at an end. Finally he stopped, in the heart of an old castle's ruins, but this wasn't just any castle ruins, these were the ruins of the legendary Count Dracula's castle. The clouds parted from the moon as the black gryphon landed next to his master, and the man became visible in the moonlight.

He was unnaturally beautiful, with long silver hair and golden eyes. His attire was indeed fancy, being as black as the night sky with a gold trim. A large cape was being blown in the wind behind him, and he had a sword attached to his hip. The man murmured a command to his griffin and he flew to up to the sky, and the man knelt down on the ground and began to chant a spell under his breath.

The ruins of the castle began to glow black as the man started his chant. Gradually, the ruins that were even in the ocean came up and came together, until eventually the ruins were all together, reforming the castle once more. The castle of Dracula was back to its full self on the earth.

The man smiled and his eyes flashed to the color of blood. He was no longer outside in the cold European night, but rather in the center of an entrance corridor of the newly formed castle. Then he rose from his kneeling position, and immediately a small pillar of black magic appeared in front of him. Suddenly, the magic vanished, and the man was greeted by a demonic servant of Dracula.

"Who are you?!" Spoke the demon with a dark, raspy voice. To match his voice, his hideous face had an expression that said 'You're going to die'. His body was armored, covering most of his purplish-black skin, he was rather skinny for a high demon, and his head was topped off with large silver horns similar to a ram's horns.

"Don't just sit there gawking at me!" He roared. "Who are you?! And why would you care enough to re summon the castle of Dracula?!" His claws were bared, and he was ready to strike at the man. The man, however, was more patient than the demon anticipated. Instead of saying who he was, he simply cast a spell to chain the demon down to the ground on his knees. He looked through the demon with eyes now blood red, and then spoke in a deep, regal voice.

"The one you called your lord called me to take his throne, as it was his plan for me since the day I was born. You do know me, or has time truly caused you to forget me, Alastor?" He questioned seriously. Alastor gulped and his eyes dialected. He knew exactly who this man was.  
>"For-forgive me… Lord Al-Alucard…." He stammered with fear in his voice. Despite his fear, he was asking himself why. Why did he return? Why did lord Dracula's son return for the throne he fought so hard against? Alucard gave a small evil grin as Alastor took in the truth.<p>

"It's good to see the commander of my new army knows not to cross me." He gave Alastor a minute, then continued on. "Listen carefully, for if you fail the task I am about to give you, I will personally kill you. Do you hear me?" Alastor nodded nervously. He knew how well he listened would depend on whether or not he lived.

"Here's what I need from you. I need you to capture three people. Make sure they live. Do not, I repeat, do not let me find out you killed them instead. Do you understand me, Alastor?" Alastor took a minute to digest this, then nodded somewhat confidently. He knew he couldn't kill these three people. But wait, his mind screamed. Who are these three the lord wants? Alucard seemed to have gotten that Alastor was wondering this.

"I want you to capture my heirs and my soon-to-be queen. You should know who I'm talking about." Alucard waited for a response, only to see Alastor nod. He knew who he spoke about.

"You're allowed to use as many demons as necessary for the task. Get to it. I will wait in the castle keep." Alucard then vanished, as did Alastor. It was then, on that fateful night, that the prince of Dracula's castle rose and became the lord.

Hey everyone. For those of you who have read this first part of my fanfiction, I would like to thank you. I'm only a beginner in writing, and I have a lot of ideas for the Castlevania franchise, so I figured the best way to get this out is writing, even if I'm not the best at it. So, comments are appreciated, and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks again.

- Vampiric58


End file.
